


Picture Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung and Johnny have each other, through thick and thin.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Picture Perfect

Doyoung closes his eyes, embracing the small touches Johnny leaves on his skin. The warmth spreads throughout his whole chest, and he feels nice, loved, safe. He lies naked, back flat against the white bed sheets, toes curled, knees slightly bent. In comparison, Johnny is fully clothed - adorning a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans secured by a belt.

Johnny leaves light kisses across Doyoung’s torso, a soft and fluttering feeling embracing him. Doyoung almost cries from how vanilla it all is.

Johnny slides his hands down Doyoung’s sides, leaving feather-like pecks along his thighs before sucking onto a spot near his groin, making Doyoung gasp. His tongue lathers it with saliva. He leaves more marks before doing the same to the other thigh as he gently lifts it up, a slight tremor in it from anticipation. Doyoung languidly moves his own hands up and down his chest, releasing soft breaths of air every now and then.

Grabbing onto the bottom of both of Doyoung’s thighs, Johnny lifts him up higher, just enough so that he has a nice view of Doyoung’s nether regions. 

“You’re so cute, Doyoung-ah,” Johnny whispers, almost cooing, smiling up at him.

“I will kick you,” Doyoung replies with a half-glare, voice not-quite stern, and Johnny knows it’s an empty threat with the way his body is flushed a pretty pink at the compliment. He’s in the middle of saying something along the lines of “hurry up, we don’t have all day” when Johnny presses his tongue flat onto Doyoung’s rim, cutting him off with a surprised whine. Doyoung can almost feel Johnny smirking at him.

He continues sliding his tongue over Doyoung’s rim. He tries to keep quiet, but throws it all out the window when Johnny slides his tongue inside. Doyoung’s hips stutter as his hard-on aches for some attention. 

In a small moment of weakness, Doyoung asks almost shyly, eyes half-open, “Hyung, can I touch myself?”

“Well, I’m not going to stop you.”

That’s all Doyoung needs before he spits on his hand and brings it to his dick, enclosing his hand around the base. Johnny stops and just stares for a moment. He stares at the way Doyoung closes his eyes when he jerks off, mouth parted open in satisfaction as moans spill out. Johnny silently thanks whoever is responsible for giving him the gift of sight and hearing before reaching for the lube thrown haphazardly on the bed.

He rests Doyoung’s lower torso on the bed as he squeezes a couple of drops of lube straight onto Doyoung’s dick, earning him a hiccup in the chain of moans. Johnny squeezes the lube bottle again, and coats his fingers with it. He uses his lube-free hand to manhandle Doyoung onto his stomach, the other unusually complacent to Johnny’s own amusement. 

“On your knees, Doyoung-ah,” Johnny says, admiring Doyoung’s back view. Doyoung grunts in acknowledgement before his face is attached to his pillow, and his knees are spread apart, slightly tucked below his pelvis. His back is arched beautifully, hands clutching the top of the bed sheets beneath them, ass raised high, ready for whatever Johnny has to offer.

Johnny lets out a groan at the sight. His groin is getting unbearably tight in his jeans, but he ignores it in favour of teasing Doyoung with a finger pressed against his hole, just a feather-like touch that runs a shiver up his spine.

“Hyung,” Doyoung twists his body slightly so that he can look at Johnny, arousal and want filling his eyes, “Hurry the fuck up.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow at the rudeness, but moves to comply anyway. 

“Be thankful I like you,” Johnny almost threatens, inserting the finger, and Doyoung couldn’t help the way a bead of pre-cum formed at his tip, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

Doyoung likes the way Johnny’s hands are big. They’re big enough to nearly cup a whole ass cheek each, and his fingers are long enough to reach places inside of him that Doyoung couldn’t even dream of by himself. 

When Johnny is three fingers into Doyoung, Doyoung’s moans are high-pitched, nearly whining, begging for more. It’s hard to control yourself when someone, especially the love of your life, is so desperate underneath you, but Johnny soldiers on. He stops when he thinks Doyoung is stretched out enough, and moves away from him, leaving Doyoung confused. However, when Johnny returns with a long and thick black dildo that contrasts so nicely against Doyoung’s skin, he just releases a couple of breaths in excitement.

Johnny slides next to Doyoung on the bed, and positions himself in between Doyoung and the pillows. He props the pillows up and leans back onto them. He coats the dildo heavily with lube - you can never be too careful - and motions Doyoung to sit on his lap. Doyoung crawls forward, straddling Johnny with his thighs on either side. He tugs Johnny’s shirt with eagerness and meets his lips halfway in a kiss, both of them sighing in content.

Doyoung moves his hands so that they’re tugging on the hairs of Johnny’s scalp, and Johnny brings the dildo to Doyoung’s ass. He inserts it slowly, delicious noises escaping Doyoung’s mouth. He has a hand around Doyoung’s waist for support, and they make out lazily as Johnny slowly thrusts the dildo into Doyoung. Their kissing grows frantic as Doyoung grinds his hips down onto Johnny’s, creating a delicious friction between his dick and Johnny’s jeans. He unbuckles the belt and zips it down, mouth never leaving the other’s lips.

Johnny quickens the pace, and Doyoung feels like he’s about to explode, the room is too hot despite being clad in nothing. His breathing is erratic. His face is on fire. But he wants more - he needs more.

“I need you out of your clothes now,” Doyoung says as he cups Johnny’s dick through his boxers, earning himself a low groan. He’s going to go out of his mind if he doesn’t get Johnny’s dick in him soon.

“How about a compromise?” Johnny smirks, lifting Doyoung off of him. He takes the dildo out with an obscene squelch, a shiver running down Doyoung’s back as he does so. Johnny tugs his jeans down to the end of his thighs, along with his boxers. He beckons Doyoung back onto his lap with a tap to his thighs, and Doyoung eagerly resumes his previous position. 

Johnny grasps Doyoung’s waist, reveling in how small he looks in his arms, and positions him above his dick. Doyoung’s hands are on Johnny’s shoulders, and he goes down in one smooth motion. They both pause a bit, basking in the warmth of the intimate position. After Doyoung rocks forward a couple of times, he deems himself ready. 

Johnny steals a kiss from Doyoung, bringing smiles to both of their faces, and then Doyoung is lifting himself up and down Johnny’s dick. The room becomes loud with moans and obscene slaps. After a bit, Doyoung starts to slow down, and a hand wraps around his dick, jerking off at a fast pace.

“Come for me, Doyoung-ah,” Johnny says, tightening his grip on Doyoung’s waist. 

Doyoung comes with a moan ripped out of him, and he clenches on Johnny’s dick unconsciously. His cum stains his chest, and Johnny’s shirt almost artistically. Johnny switches the both of them over, wishing he had just taken off his jeans when he had the chance, and pins Doyoung down to the bed. He thrusts into him with vigor, Doyoung’s whines mixing with his own low grunts. He cums deep inside of Doyoung, the latter relishing in the feeling.

After they both catch their breath, Johnny takes his dick out. He takes his clothing off too, chucking them all off the edge of the bed. Doyoung watches him get up from the bed with fondness in his eyes as he says somewhat nonchalantly, “It’s a shame I didn’t paint your abs with my cum.”

“Maybe next time,” Johnny laughs, disappearing into the bathroom, returning to the bed with a wet cloth. He leans over Doyoung, and gently cleans Doyoung’s cum-stained chest. He stills for a moment before slapping his forehead.

“You okay, hyung?” Doyoung asks, unsure if he should be amused or concerned.

“Yeah, I just,” Johnny sighs before continuing sheepishly, “I just realised that we should clean up in the shower… and now I don’t know why I grabbed a wet cloth.”

Doyoung smiles and laughs a bit, hand covering his mouth as his eyes squint up in amusement. He grabs Johnny’s hand and lifts the both of them up from bed, wincing a bit from the cum leaving his hole. 

“Round two in the shower?” Doyoung says cheekily, and Johnny lights up.

“To the shower!” Johnny yells, sweeping Doyoung off of his feet and into his arms, the both of them laughing.

Doyoung and Johnny feel warm, safe, and loved, even if they don’t say it out loud. Even if they say mean things, or get into arguments, they know. They’ll always have each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> haha barely making my monthly quota ;D hope you all enjoyed this !! i know i've only posted jaehyuck so far but johndo has really been under my radar lately :") i've been writing a few non-smut fics as well (all of them are long and nowhere near completion) but keep an eye out ! im still sticking to a smut a month - especially with all of this free time i have now (got stood down from work bc of the virus hhhhhhh this is fine ;/ i need to focus on uni anyway). stay healthy! try to stay home if you can! wash your hands regularly! if you go outside wear a mask and have hand sanitiser! uhhhhhh yep that's all oh wait let me know what u think in the comments please!!! please interact with me :")


End file.
